Broken
by Dilly
Summary: It seemed like nothing could get worse but they were both wrong. It could get much worse and much more twisted. Neither of them expected this...(Journey)
1. Broken Ch1

The song is Broken by Seether Ft Amy Lee.

**Chapter 1****  
**Courtney was in the loft, she was spending a lot of time there, seeing as how she had bought the place and all. She sat on the window sill, watching the rain pour down. It seemed like they were in for a storm tonight. They as in the citizens of Port Charles. She sighed, wondering how her life had become so screwed up. "Well," She tried to console herself. "It can't get much worse." True, it couldn't get much worse. Sonny had disowned her and to make matters worse she had sold to his enemy. Any hope that there might have been for her and Jason in the past was long gone.

A single tear made its way down her cheek as she made no move to wipe it away. After everything that had happened, this is what it all had come to. A broken family, a broken marriage, a broken heart. Ultimately a broken woman. Mind you, there were some good aspects. There was Carly and Michael and Morgan. Her father also of course, they were the only things that kept her going when the only thing she wanted to do was give up. A few more tears trickled down her cheek, the moisture softening her skin.

"Why?" She asked herself out loud. "Why god damnit? Why does this all have to be happening?" She raised a shaky hand to her head and ran it through her blond hair. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, it should have been wonderful. Jason, Rosie, our baby and me but instead I'm left with nothing." She picked up a nearby picture and stared at it. It was of her and Jason. Smiling at the camera, with no care in the world. The happier days, when everything was going so right. The picture didn't go along with what was happening. With a bitter laugh, she threw the picture at the wall where it shattered on impact. "There, that's better." She said, gazing at the broken shards of glass that were surrounding the picture frame that was now on the floor. "A broken picture for a broken life."

Music from the loft above her own drifted down through the vent and filled Courtney's ears. It was faint but she could still make it out. She leaned aback against the window sill and brought her knees up to her chin. She continued to stare out the window as she listened to the words of the song that seemed to have more meaning to her.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

The tears started to stream down her face in a steady pace and she desperately tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of her sweater but they kept coming. She wished that the music would stop but it continued. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a man. When she looked again he wasn't there. She could swear that he had been there but then again, she was drained emotionally and physically. Again, a hopeful wish was that it had actually been Jason but who was she fooling. After everything, he was the last thing on his mind. The last thing he would want to go check up on. He would never come back for her, even if he wanted to.   
  
_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_  
  



	2. Broken Ch2

Chapter 2 

He stood there. Letting the rain soak him to the bone. Just standing there staring at the reflection in that window. The reflection of what could only be Courtney. He could barely make out her blond hair. She almost saw him though so he had to hide behind a tree. He thought for sure that she had seen him but when he finally returned to his spot so that he could watch her, she didn't seem suspicious at all. He knew that she was saying something but he couldn't make it out. Was she talking to herself or was someone else there? That thought made him tense up. But that was silly, he had no right to be jealous if she was with someone else. They had both made choices and now they had to deal with the consequences, even if it killed them.

 He sighed, he seemed like a stalker. Standing outside her window and watching her like this. _Stalker_ He thought. That one simple word held so many memories for him and Courtney. They all came rushing back as if a tidal wave.

He looked down for a moment and when he looked back up she had vanished. Curious, he moved closer, trying to look through the window for her. _Maybe she went to bed or something._ He tried to assure himself. _Or maybe she's coming out here._ He started to panic. He was about to leave when Courtney reappeared. The only thing was that she wasn't alone. She was with a tall blond guy.

He moved closer still, trying to get a better glimpse of the guy. He didn't know him, he hadn't even seen him around town. Courtney however appeared to know him.

_All too well_ He thought bitterly as the blond wrapped his arms around Courtney in a hug.

The hug was followed by a peck on the cheek and then they disappeared from sight. Probably sitting on the couch or something.

His and Courtney's couch. He could picture the blond kissing her on that couch just as he had done before.

_He could be her cousin for all you know._ He tried to reason with himself.

Not being able to see them and what they were doing was driving him crazy. He had to get out of there before he lost it. Before he marched up there and declared his love for her. Before he kissed those sweet lips again and made it clear that she was taken.

But he couldn't. He couldn't do any of those things no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't for many reasons. The most important being that she had betrayed him and Sonny. Above all, he had to be Jason Morgan, Sonny's enforcer.


	3. Broken Ch3

**Chapter 3**

"So you never told me what you're doing here." Courtney said.

"I wanted to see you, is that so bad?" He asked, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

She pulled back slightly, just out of his reach. "It could be."

"Oh come on Courtney, since when did you become so hostile?" He leaned back against the couch and smirked.

"Maybe it was when you tried to force me to marry you."

"That was years ago, I've changed. Surely you can see that."

"Evan..." She crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Hadn't you forgotten about that yet?" He practically whined.

"I had until you showed up on my doorstep merely a few minutes ago."

He rolled his eyes as he stood up and started walking around the loft. "Nice place you got here."

"I'm so glad that you approve." She said sarcastically.

He entered her room and saw the shattered picture on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the guy in the picture. "Who's he?"

"Who?" Courtney asked, walking towards him so she could see. "Oh, he's…nobody. He's nobody." She was going to tell him but what was the point. They were nobodies to each other now.

Evan walked back to the couch, the picture still in his hand and she quickly followed him. She didn't want to leave him alone in her loft. "Where's your mother?"

"She's dead." He answered simply.

"What?" Courtney gasped.

"Yup, six feet under."

"How can you be so uncaring about it?"

"Because I killed her."

"What?" Courtney asked as she felt herself tense up.

"She was the only thing standing in between me and my goal."

She quickly stood up, walking into the kitchen. "Oh?"

"Do you know what my goal is Courtney?"

"No idea," She was looking at him as she felt around for the drawer.

"You," He said as he grabbed her tightly.

"I'm flattered but I'm taken." She said as she struggled to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Taken? Oh yeah by who?"

"That guy in the picture? He's my husband. His name is Jason Morgan. He along with my brother, Sonny Corinthos are two powerful men and if you do anything to me, they will hunt you down." Courtney warned him.

"I'm not going to do anything to you."

"You're not?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course not. I wouldn't hurt my wife."

"I'm not your wife."

"Not yet but you will be." He picked her up and started walking.

She kicked wildly until she kicked his side, causing him to drop her. She ran frantically towards the door but he grabbed her ankle. She fell to the ground but tried to grab onto something.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this." He said almost mournfully as he grabbed a facecloth from his back pocket. He smeared a liquid over it and stuffed it over Courtney's face. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled. She thrashed around until finally her body went limp. He picked her up and proceeded to carry her out of the loft. He closed the door behind them and placed her in his car.

**Note: I know Evan may be a little confusing now but it'll be explained soon.**


	4. Broken Ch4

**Chapter 4**

Jason had made up his mind. He was going to leave and go home and do anything besides think about Courtney and her mystery man. He looked up at her window one last time and saw them enter the room. He instinctively made a fist.

_Screw home_ He thought as he decided no his new plan. He was going to go up to the loft. He was going to act surprised to see that she had company and then he was going to discreetly get himself invited to stay for a drink so he could grill the guy on whom he was and what he was doing there. It was a plan. Suspicious? Yes. Discreet? Not at all. Get him a slap in the face from a fiery blond? Most likely. But it was still a plan.

He kept going over the details in his head until he was standing in front of her door. "Hi Courtney, I forgot something here and I needed to get it…I hope I'm not inconveniencing you. Oh I see you have company, perhaps I should leave? What? Coffee? Sure, that sounds great." He quietly mumbled to himself.

Once he decided that he was ready, he knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again, trying not to think of reasons no one was answering. What the two might be doing. _I'm only knocking once more; I don't want to seem desperate._ He told himself.

After he had knocked ten more times, he started to get worried. Why weren't they answering? Surely they could hear they door. They weren't that pre-occupied were they?

He quietly tried the door and to his surprise, it was open. _Maybe they wanted me to find them._ He thought bitterly but he mentally scolded himself. Courtney wouldn't do that to him. She was never anything but kind to him. He was the one who had torn his own heart out and hers at the same time. He was the one who was acting like he didn't care. He was the one who was trying not to care. Well besides tonight. Frantically knocking on her door like a mad man hardly seemed like something Jason would do but he needed to see her. He needed to talk to her. Just be near her in general.

He slowly opened the door and peered inside. The lights were still on, that was good thing. He walked inside. "Courtney?" He called out but there was no answer. He walked through the living room when something crunched below his feet. He frowned in confusion as he looked down and saw glass. He quickly found the source. The coffee table had been broken. There were also marks on the couch. It looked like someone had been clawing at it; the fabric was pulled out slightly. He bent down to inspect it more closely when something under the couch caught his attention. He pulled out the broken picture and sat down on the couch. It was a picture of him and Courtney. All of this could only mean one thing.

**Note: The whole thing with Sam and the baby hasn't happened.**


End file.
